


The Lonely Cat and the Unlucky Rabbit

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Budding Love, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Friendship/Love, KamuKoma Week 2018, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Mental Instability, Platonic Relationships, Rabbits, Serious Injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: Izuru is a cat spirit disguised as a human, living with the elderly Usami. One day, Usami brings in an injured rabbit. This rabbit, of course, is another disguised spirit. And he's quite the character.





	The Lonely Cat and the Unlucky Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This one's definitely weird but I like to think it's mostly cute.
> 
> Usami is sweet. I should write her more often. Especially since her relationships with Kamu and Komaeda can be really good and healing.
> 
> Rabbits are very relatable. I, too, die if I don't get enough attention and I feel way too lonely.

It all started a dark and stormy night. Candles had already been lit and set out, leaving him to watch the flickering flames as he waited for Usami. Just when he was starting to wonder, Usami finally rushed in, shivering and wet.

“I-Izuru-kun...! H-Hurry...!”

She reeked of blood, dirt, and rainwater. In her arms, she was carrying a bundle wrapped in a stained white blanket.

Immediately and obediently, he retrieved the first aid kit quickly. Usami laid the bundle on the daybed where she slept, tearfully cooing and stroking. When Izuru brought her the first aid kit, he tugged back the blanket to see a shivering, injured rabbit.

“The poor dear was caught in a trap, I just couldn’t leave him like that,” Usami weeps. “Oh, Izuru-kun, he’s so weak. What if he doesn’t make it through the night?”

Izuru’s eyes narrowed sharply but he merely got to work in treating the rabbit’s injuries. The leg was indeed in horrible state so he put it in a small cast for now. Usami was whispering desperate little reassurances as if the rabbit were listening.

It didn’t take long, but Usami was trembling all the while, fighting back tears and failing to do so.

“Usami,” Izuru said. “He just needs rest. If he survives the night, then he should be able to recover.”

Usami sobbed at that.

“We should make a makeshift bed, for now,” he said. “Perhaps...”

“No, don’t move him!” Usami exclaimed. He did not. She sighed, fiddling uncertainly with her apron. “I will use a sleeping bag tonight. The little one can have my bed.”

“Unnecessary,” he replied. “I’ll take the sleeping bag. You can have my bed for now.”

“I-Izuru-kun...!”

“Usami,” he said, stopping her. “Your health is worse than mine.”

Usami’s lower lip quivered but, in the end, she just tearfully nodded.

“Uu, I’m so sorry, Izuru-kun,” she sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. “But if the floor is too uncomfortable for you...”

“I have slept in far worse,” he said. “I will be fine. For now, you dry yourself off and rest. Otherwise, you may catch a cold.”

“Ehe, of course, of course...” Her laughter was reminiscent of weak tinkling bells. “Izuru-kun, you’re such a responsible young man.”

“...good night, Usami. I will be keeping an eye on the rabbit.”

“So responsible!” she chirped. “Then, good night, Izuru-kun.”

As she waved him off to head into what was usually his room, Izuru took that time to stare at the resting rabbit on the daybed.

For now, he could only sigh and remain diligent.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the rabbit was well-recovered in the morning, leg aside. The rabbit was up and sniffing about, pink nose twitching before he began to groom himself.

With how the rain had matted down his fur the day before, Izuru had only suspected but—now he can see for himself just how _fluffy_ the rabbit is.

“The poor dear must be hungry!” Usami exclaimed. “Izuru-kun, I’ll be going to the market! Continue treating him well, okay?”

“Yes, Usami.”

There was nothing more to it than that. Nothing more to it.

But when Usami shut the door, Izuru turned to face the other sharply.

“...how long are you going to keep that form?” he asked. “Last night you were injured, so I suppose that was reason enough. But now, are you just remaining that way so that Usami continues to dote on you?”

The rabbit blinked at him, and then so innocently, the rabbit shook his head.

“Then what is it?” Izuru demanded. “Did you really think I wouldn’t see through you?”

A pause.

“...well. I suppose it’s that I was a little self-conscious but... If you’re going to insist...”

And now, in the place of a rabbit, a young male sat before him upon the daybed. He was dressed in dirty white clothes and still had his leg casted. With that fair complexion, the fluffy white hair, and milky gray eyes—yes, this was definitely a forest spirit.

“You’re a cat, aren’t you?” he asks cheerily, adjusting the way he sat, mindful of his injury. “Cats are usually quite perspective—and you have the slit eyes of one. Ehe... Please don’t eat me.”

Izuru looked impressed, making that calm smile on the other’s face fade a little.

“...um, I’m Komaeda Nagito, by the way.” He waves. “Izuru-kun, was it? You’re quite the medic. I really am feeling a lot better—last night I really thought I might die!” He laughs. “But, thanks to the kindness I’ve been shown, it looks like I’ve been favored by fortune yet again!”

“So do you bless humans with fortune?” Izuru asked simply.

“I... I can’t really bless anyone... But sometimes a person’s luck gets better when I’m around...” Komaeda trails off. “But sometimes it gets worse. I really can’t ever be sure.”

Izuru thought of Usami and her pitiful smile.

“Does that worry you, Izuru-kun?” Komaeda asked. “I don’t mean to curse anyone, of course not! I can just leave right now if you like! I don’t wish to be a bother!”

Izuru thought on it some more, and he sighed.

“No,” he said. “Usami would just be distressed if you disappeared now.”

“Is she someone special to you?” Komaeda tilts his head. “From my perspective, she’s the typical unremarkable human. Oh, but, I suppose she’s a kind grandmotherly sort.”

“She is,” Izuru said simply. “She is my caretaker. I take care of her in return. There is nothing more to it than that.”

Komaeda nods, humming as he does.

“Well... Excuse me but I don’t like taking this form around humans,” he said. “So, when she’s around, I’ll continue to be a rabbit. I don’t think she’ll mind. Do you mind, Izuru-kun? You were the one who asked to see this unsightly form of mine.”

“No,” Izuru replied. “I do not care. I was merely asking a question. It does not matter to me which form you are in. Not at all.”

Komaeda giggled at that.

“Not at all,” he echoed.

* * *

True to his word, Komaeda was back in his rabbit form when Usami returned. She coos over him as she feeds him, but even as an animal, Izuru can tell that Komaeda’s expression is an impassive one.

For now, he says nothing on the matter and makes the makeshift bed that he knows Komaeda will be using as he stays with them. He expects Usami to keep him until his leg heals.

“Izuru-kun, he really was in a bad shape,” she murmured, petting back Komaeda’s ears. “He can barely hop like this. He can stay with us for a little while longer, yes, yes?”

_Sure enough._

He bears with Usami making kissy faces at Komaeda for a while longer, and eventually, she has to go again to run errands.

“She’s certainly kind-hearted,” Komaeda said. “If a bit hapless, which is a little unfortunate.”

“It is what it is,” Izuru returned.

Komaeda hums, and Izuru merely turns away and starts stripping the daybed.

“Oh, oh, what are you doing, Izuru-kun?”

“Laundry.” Izuru glanced at him. “May I wash your clothes as well?”

“Ah, do you want to see me naked? It’s a little soon, but... I don’t mind.”

“Do not say such ridiculous things.”

Komaeda giggles as he undresses.

“It’s just a joke! A joke! You really should lighten up a little, Izuru-kun. Ohhh, but I suppose cats just can’t help but be all _grumpy_.”

Izuru snatches his clothes away.

“Do not push it,” he told him sternly. “You are a guest, and I will only tolerate you to that extent.”

“Very well!”

And still, Komaeda was smiling brightly.

“Please take good care of me, Izuru-kun!”

* * *

He never really had anyone until Usami. And Usami, kind-hearted as she was, had once used to take him to the market with her, always laughing and smiling and sometimes sniffling when something upsetting happened. And Izuru—had hated it. He hated the people, the place, the _noise_... So much so that Usami stopped taking him, giving him only a kind smile while he said nothing on the matter.

Usami had always been almost ridiculously accommodating, even when Izuru showed up on her doorstop. She took him in, no questions asked.

He supposed he appreciated that about her.

Komaeda, unsurprisingly, was different. As a rabbit, he was naturally playful, and Usami was naturally doting, more so over animals and especially over rabbits. When Komaeda flopped over, Usami had clapped in absolute delight.

“It’s a good thing he’s with us,” Usami said once. “After all, he’ll keep you from getting lonely, Izuru-kun.”

“I am not lonely,” he replied.

“It’s just in case!” Usami exclaimed. “Even you need stimulation, Izuru-kun!”

“Hm.”

And after she would leave on her trips, Komaeda would give him a cheeky smile.

“Stimulation is definitely important, Izuru-kun,” he said, stretching out and wiggling his toes. “Otherwise you’re going to turn to stone!”

“You made that up,” Izuru replied.

“I think it could still be true,” Komaeda shot back, cheeks puffed. “The world is full of mysterious things.”

“The possibilities are far more limited than people think.” He was certain of that, busying himself with straightening the rug laid out. “Our world is not one without limits.”

“That’s such a boring response, Izuru-kun!”

“It is what it is.”

He had no interest in discussing the matter further.

Despite that, Komaeda hovered around him. For the time being, he ignored him. But, after a while, Komaeda spoke up.

“I can help clean,” he said. “I’m pretty good at it. I groom myself all the time!”

“Your assistance is unnecessary and it would also be unsightly,” Izuru huffed. “You are a guest, Komaeda.”

“I feel bad just taking up space,” Komaeda murmured sheepishly, fiddling with his fingers. “I enjoy cleaning, so it really wouldn’t be too much trouble. And I’d be even happier to help!”

“Very well.” He most certainly wasn’t in the mood to argue. “But your efforts will not be appreciated since Usami does not know you can change.”

“Aha, are you saying that you won’t appreciate me helping out at all, Izuru-kun?”

“Yes.” He didn’t miss a beat. “That is exactly what I am saying.”

“S-So cold!” Komaeda wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered. “You really are so cold! Uu... Despairing...”

He only sighed. “If you are distressed, then cease speaking to me.”

“That’s...not much of a solution...” Komaeda puffed his cheeks. “I see. You just don’t play well with others, do you?”

“No. I do not. I have never been the social sort.”

“This behavior goes a little beyond being plainly antisocial...”

“Nonetheless,” Izuru snapped, making him flinch. “It is what it is. If you have a problem, then cease speaking to me.”

Komaeda blinks at him, and his frown deepens.

“I don’t want to do that,” he said. “I want to get to know you better, Izuru-kun. You interest me.”

_Interest. What a boring reason._

“Whatever. If you’re going to clean, then clean.”

“Ah, okay!” Just like that, Komaeda bounces back into unbridled cheer. “Right away, Izuru-kun!”

It was as if nothing even happened. It was irritating but—more aggravatingly, Izuru found it enviable as well.

* * *

Komaeda is competent when it comes to cleaning. And then, it turns out, he’s competent with other chores as well.

Little by little, Komaeda has wiggled his way into Izuru’s routine. And suddenly, Izuru has a lot of free time that he doesn’t know what to do with.

It’s beyond irritating, but of course Komaeda filled that time, too, by asking him all kinds of frivolous questions.

“What’s written in this?”

“Recipes.”

“Ooh, for cooking! Is this also for cooking?”

“No, that is poetry.”

“What’s poetry?”

“Literary work in which special intensity is given to the expression of feelings and ideas by the use of distinctive style and rhythm.”

“...literary...?”

“Another way to describe writing. Think of it like a song but written down.”

“Ooh! So it’s like music!”

“I suppose. Reading is a different sensation than that of listening, however.”

“I’ve never read before!”

“I can tell.”

“Can you read these for me?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

Moments like that were common, but Komaeda still seemed fascinated with books and the written language, fingertips tracing the curvature of letters in addition to characters. Komaeda could flip through them for quite a bit of time without getting bored. It was strange, really, to see someone so interested in things that they couldn’t hope to understand.

“Some of these things...these words... They’re really pretty,” Komaeda would say. “Really elegant. Like the ink is dancing on the page.”

_Dancing... So Komaeda is a more poetic type._

Well, it wasn’t like he cared about that. He only thought about it because there was not much else to do.

Perhaps he should read after all. Just to pass the boredom. No other reason.

“...Komaeda.” He pulls out a particular book with a well-worn velvet cover. “This one is Usami’s favorite.”

Komaeda immediately perks up, eyes sparkling.

“Ooh! What’s in it?”

“I can read it to you if you like.”

“Yes _please_!”

It was just for the sake of boredom. Nothing more.

* * *

Komaeda lays his head on his thigh as he listens to Izuru read. It’s nothing significant. Komaeda tended to rest in Usami’s lap, after all. It is only slightly different because Komaeda is not a rabbit but all the same, it is nothing worth concerning himself over.

Not at all.

_“No need to go all the way to the moon,”_ he reads. _“The snowy field on this drawing paper is my place; I simply sleep, eat, and play.”_

“Sleep short hours, eat long hours, play, play, play,” Komaeda hums. “Flop over, bounce up and down, today I can hear the rain.”

“That is not how it goes,” Izuru reprimanded him. “If you do not want to listen, then...”

“No, no!” Komaeda shook his head furiously. “I want to listen, I want to!”

Izuru only sighed.

_“Rabbit, Rabbit, what do you see when you jump?”_ he asked. Komaeda perks immediately, eyes alit. Izuru answers with, _“I see the full moon when I jump.”_

Komaeda blinks a few times and relaxes, humming as he does.

“The moon... There’s a good rabbit up there,” he murmurs. “Do you know of them? Even humans know this story—but I do not think that humans believe in it anymore...”

“The story of the charitable rabbit that sacrificed itself to feed an elderly,” Izuru recalled. “So you believe that ridiculous story?”

“It’s just like a cat to be so cold and skeptical!” Komaeda huffed. “It’s definitely a true story, Izuru-kun! That’s why you can see the rabbit every night of the full moon!”

Izuru flips through the pages.

“Those are mere shadows.”

Komaeda pouts at him.

“This poem is about stars,” Izuru said, changing the subject. Just like that, Komaeda’s eyes were back to sparkling with wonder. “Would you like me to read this one next?”

“Yes, _please_!”

“Very well.”

* * *

A couple more poems and Komaeda ended up falling asleep, curled against him. More time passed, and he had shifted back into rabbit form.

And so Usami returned home and squealed at the delightful sight of Izuru tenderly petting a sleeping rabbit resting upon his lap.

“Oh, Izuru-kun,” she coos. “I’m so glad you two are getting along!”

Izuru shushed her. She covered her mouth with a soft gasp.

“Ah, of course,” she whispered. “That’s right. I’ll be quiet for the little one.”

Humming sweetly, she begins to unpack the groceries. Normally Izuru would help her, but—in this situation, so as to not stir Komaeda’s slumber, he is forced to sit still and watch. It’s irritating, but Komaeda twitches in his sleep in a way that is at least distracting.

“How is he holding up?” Usami asks him quietly. “The poor dear. He must be getting antsy.”

“He can move around, but his stamina is very poor and he is especially frail.” That much was true, but Izuru wondered idly if Komaeda had always been this fragile. It didn’t matter. “But he is taking to being here...absurdly well.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Usami beams, setting out the ingredients for dinner. “I bought him some herbs and veggies. I do hope he loves, loves, loves them!”

“I am sure that he will, Usami.”

Usami giggles at the thought. Idly, Izuru finds himself stroking Komaeda’s long fur. It’s softer than it looks, which was impressive, really.

It’s so messy that he wants to groom it, almost, to smooth the strands and tidy them up.

“You look content, Izuru-kun,” Usami said. “That’s so lovely!”

Komaeda’s ear twitches, as does the corner of Izuru’s lips.

“I suppose,” he replied. “Perhaps.”

Usami chuckles warmly.

“I’ll get to making dinner.”

* * *

Dinner goes by with Usami’s usual chatter and Izuru’s usual grunts and hums serving as responses. Komaeda ate noisily, but of course, he did not participate in the half-conversation.

Shame. Izuru knew that Komaeda was not lacking when it came to things to say. But, for whatever reason—

_It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. Why am I thinking about this?_

How irritating.

After finishing his food, Komaeda hops up to Usami’s lap, sniffing at her fingers. Izuru notices, almost idly, that his movements are still a bit awkward. Pained. But all the same, he flops into Usami’s lap, purring softly.

It’s a strange sound, hearing a rabbit purr. Then again, Izuru hadn’t exactly been the type to purr. Not even when Usami had approached his cat form, when she had given him food and crooned to him quietly.

_Does Usami remember that?_

He wonders. Usami had such a bleeding heart when it came to those in need, especially animals.

_But rabbits are easily her favorite. So Komaeda really does make her happy._

Usami giggles at Komaeda nips at the frills on her dress. She plays idly with his floppy ears.

“Cute and cuddly, sweet and snuggly,” she coos. “Yes, yes, you’re very, very cute, aren’t you?” She pauses. “I wonder if I should give you a name... Izuru-kun chose his name...”

_I did not choose it._

Still, he’s yet to correct her, so it’s not like he can blame her for the misunderstanding.

“Izuru-kun,” she said. “What do you think? He might have a name already, so I don’t want to be rude.”

Komaeda perks, blinking at them both inquisitively.

_Even in this form, you’re so easy to read, Komaeda Nagito._

“Perhaps he does,” he said. “Maybe he will recognize it.”

Usami gasped, eyes sparkling. “Uwah! Maybe! Okay, let’s try!”

_You’re so excitable, Usami. Just like a rabbit._

“Hmm, hmmm.” Usami’s face scrunches up in thought. “Let’s see, lessee... Ooh! I got it! Ma-ko-to! Makoto!”

Komaeda tilts his head.

“Yes? Is that your name? Makoto? Ah!”

Komaeda had nipped at her hand. Not enough to hurt, of course, so Izuru only sighed.

“I do not like so, Usami.”

“Awh, okay.” Usami hums. “Chiaki, maybe? Or, hm, what about Chihiro?”

Komaeda picks at his ear, seeming bored with the names.

“Not those either, huh...” Usami frowns. “Mm... This is difficult. Ooh! What about Yasuke? Or Hajime?”

 Komaeda snorted.

“Ooh, definitely not. Uu... I’m so sorry, little one...”

“...Nagito.”

Immediately, both Usami and Komaeda perk.

“Nagito,” Izuru said, irritated. “That is your name, right?”

“Nagito?” Usami echoes, eyes wide. “Oh, that’s a pretty name. Nagito.”

Komaeda hops off her lap and flops over.

“Ooh, that’s it! Good job, Izuru-kun! Nagito, Nagito...” She pets him carefully. “It’s nice to meet you, Nagito! Well, we’ve known each other for a while, but... It’s better late than never!”

Izuru bits and holds his tongue.

_It’s just because Usami was making such pitiful attempts._

Komaeda blinked at him, and Izuru could tell the other was quite pleased. Just because Izuru called him by the name Nagito.

_What a worthless thing to be happy over, and yet..._

“Nagito,” Usami hums as Komaeda purrs. “Nagito, Nagito...”

_Hearing that name really does seem to make him happy._

It really was strange.

* * *

“Izuru-kun, I may be getting home late tonight, I’m sorry. Is that okay?”

“It is fine.”

“Nagito,” Usami coos as she kneels down to pet him. “Nagito, behave for Izuru-kun, alright?”

With that, she gathered up her usual bag, nodding at Izuru.

“Take good care of Nagito as you always do, Izuru-kun.”

“Yes, Usami.”

Usami beamed, waving. “Bye-bye, Izuru-kun.”

“See you.”

As soon as Usami shut the door behind her, Komaeda was on two feet. Komaeda skips up to him, but he brushes the other off.

“I am going to take a nap.” Izuru held up a hand as Komaeda blinks at him in wide-eyed confusion. “Do not bother me.”

“E... Eh? Just like that, Izuru-kun?”

“You may rest as well,” he said. “Use Usami’s bed if you like. I am going to be in my room.”

“I...” Komaeda fiddles with his fingers. “Okay... If you’re tired, I guess it can’t be helped.”

With that, Izuru turned on his heel to head into the room. He felt Komaeda’s gaze boring into his back, of course, but for now, he ignored it.

_I really am tired. That much is true. I’ve been stressing more than usual because of him. How irritating. How strange._

He shouldn’t think too much about it. Otherwise, he’ll never be able to sleep. So for now, he shoves such thoughts into the back of his mind.

* * *

He wakes up to the sound of rolling thunder, rain, and high-pitched whines.

“Ohhhh _no_. Oh no, no, no, no...”

_Komaeda... Nagito._

Another whine.

“Uu... Uuu...”

Crashing thunder overhead. The rainfall was relentless. Even the smell was heavy.

_The smell? Something definitely smells damp._

Immediately, Izuru pushes himself up and slams open the door. Komaeda snaps up, quickly wiping away the moisture from his cheeks. His hair, however, is heavy with rainwater. And before him, there is a soaked pile of laundry.

“...Izuru-kun... I...” Komaeda drops his gaze meekly. “I thought that... I’d try and wash the clothes while you were asleep but...that storm came from nowhere and now...” He gestures helplessly to the pile. “I... Sorry... I’m so sorry... My luck really is terrible...”

“You could not sense the approaching storm?” Izuru asked simply.

“I... I thought everything was fine, but...apparently not.” Komaeda winced. “I really am so worthless, messing up something this simple.”

_He’s right. This was such an avoidable mistake. Wasn’t he paying attention?_

Izuru opened his mouth, but then he shut it.

_Regardless..._

There were no words to express just how despondent and downtrodden Komaeda looked in that moment. The misery was all the more emphasized by the rivulets of rainwater running down his cheek and his soaked clothes sticking to his skin. Komaeda sniffles, wiping at his face, and unsurprisingly, it reminds him of Usami.

“It is alright,” he said, sighing and offering his hand. “They will dry with time. But you may catch a cold, Komaeda.”

“Ah...” Komaeda gives him a wide, watery smile as he takes that hand. “R-Right... I don’t want to be even more worthless than I already am.”

Izuru bit the inside of his cheek and squeezes as he tugs Komaeda away.

_His hand is cold like ice. And it’s frail. So very, very frail._

He should be more careful.

* * *

Komaeda was flushed from the cold as Izuru undresses him quietly. This time, he doesn’t make any annoying comments, but he does giggle as Izuru wipes him down.

“Tickles a little.” He shivers. “Ah, sensitive.”

“I apologize.”

“It’s okay, Izuru-kun! I trust you!”

_...trust..._

He dries off Komaeda’s hair, and unsurprisingly, it almost immediately puffs back up. Komaeda’s ears are red, the blush is reaching past his neck. Izuru wraps the towel around him, and he takes it graciously. He sneezes and shivers.

“I...should probably leave soon.”

Izuru blinked.

“...leave?”

Komaeda nodded, smile straining.

“Well,” he said. “That my luck acted up means that I’m not safe here, either. Usami-san and Izuru-kun are such good, kind people, they don’t deserve to be caught up in that, so...”

“Your luck,” Izuru repeated. “So you really are cursed.”

“I’ve always been cursed,” Komaeda replied. “Ever since I was little. It’s why I’ve always been alone. But, I’m not so lonely that I’m in danger of dying from it or anything like that.” He laughs. “It’s alright. As long as the world blossoms around me, being nearly struck by lightning every now and then isn’t so bad.”

“Ah... I see.”

_I do not understand._

“Besides,” Komaeda said. “Izuru-kun doesn’t really like me, right?”

He stiffened.

“...Usami does.” There was a pang in his chest. How strange. The last time he felt something like that was after meeting Usami.

Komaeda’s smile saddens.

“Usami-san is kind,” he said again. “But she’s also very hapless. My luck could really cause problems. I don’t want that.”

“She would not mind,” Izuru insisted. _Why?_ “She would enjoy having you around regardless. If you left... She would be very sad and worrying constantly. That’s...the kind of person she is.”

Komaeda sighed.

“...she has you,” he pointed out. “A worthless rabbit like me wouldn’t make that much of a difference.”

“That’s not true,” Izuru spoke quicker than he ever had before. “That’s not—Usami would worry that I would be _lonely_ with you.”

Komaeda’s head tilts. He blinks, eyes wide, reflective pools of gray and green. For the first time in so long, Izuru sees himself as a cat.

_Ah..._

“Is that true?” Komaeda asks. “Would you be lonely, Izuru-kun?”

_I... I..._

“Cats are typically comfortable alone, right?” Komaeda asks, smiling slightly.

_“I’m sure you must get lonely. Why don’t you come home with me?”_

Komaeda’s smile isn’t like that one. So, that’s why...

“Yes, that’s right,” Izuru said. “But I would still be lonely, I cannot help but think.”

Komaeda’s eyes widen briefly, and then he averts his gaze, seeming sheepish.

“I... I see...”

A crash of thunder, and then, the lights flicker, earning Komaeda to yelp, burying his face into Izuru’s stomach. He clings to him, shivering, and Izuru can’t help but think of all the times Komaeda must have curled up like this while braving the storm on his own.

Komaeda’s arms are frail and thin like the rest of him—but they hold onto him quite fiercely.

Izuru idly strokes his hair as the other shakes. And then, Komaeda pulls away with a sharp gasp.

“A-Ah, um... Um, um, Izuru-kun, I...”

Another thunderous bellow has him flinch and unable to finish. Izuru kneels before him and tugs him close, tugging up the towel over his head so that it covers him before wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s alright, Nagito.”

Nagito stiffens, and then, he relaxes as Izuru squeezes him.

“It’s alright.”

Nagito buries his face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

“...Izuru-kun... I’m sorry... I really, really like you...”

Izuru blinks, and despite everything, his face warms.

“...I do not mind you. Not much...anymore.”

Nagito giggled and nuzzles him.

“That still makes me happy. I really, really am lucky.”

The storm still frightens Nagito, of course, so Izuru continues to hold him as it rages on.

With time, it dies down. By then, Nagito is a sleeping bunny cradled in his arms. Izuru carries him to his bed. He lies down beside him, watching blankly and stroking his fur as Nagito twitches in his sleep.

“...you really are cute.”

Shamefully, he’s glad that Nagito isn’t awake to hear those words.

It would just...overcomplicate things, after all.

_Yes, that’s it. That’s all it is. That’s...all..._

He shouldn’t dwell further on it.

* * *

He explained the situation with the laundry to Usami when she came home, of course. She was distressed, as expected, but not because of the clothes.

“It’s so unlike you to make that kind of mistake, Izuru-kun,” she was saying tearfully. “Are you alright? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am fine, Usami.”

“Uu, Izuru-kun... Are you really, truly sure?”

Izuru was quiet for a moment. And then he held up a handkerchief for Usami to blow her nose in. She takes it, and he nods firmly.

“I’m sure.”

“O... Okay... But if anything really is wrong...!”

“I’ll let you know.”

“O... Of course!”

For what it was worth, Nagito was extra cuddly on Usami’s lap and it went a long way in helping her feel better.

* * *

“Izuru-kun!”

Nagito is in Usami’s coat, and it’s far too big on his lanky body. It makes Nagito look even more childish, especially with his eyes sparkling the way they are.

“Izuru-kun! Let’s go out for a walk! I want to show you something!”

“...a walk?” Izuru quirks an eyebrow. “Is that safe?”

“Mmhm! I’ve healed up wonderfully! So my feet are fine! See? See?”

He can very much see that Nagito’s recovered. He can’t say he shares Nagito’s enthusiasm.

_I must really be selfish. But I have known that...for a while now. Still._

He pulls on the coat that Usami bought for him.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see!”

“...I have no doubts but I would still like to know in advance.”

“No way!” Nagito laughs. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“How unnecessary.”

“You’re so boring! Come on, come on!”

“Very well.”

There wasn’t much else to it than that.

* * *

Izuru has not returned to the forest for a while. Unsurprisingly, it has not changed from how he remembered.

The same wooded trees, the same plant life, the same animals scurrying about. Perhaps there were more bugs, but that was the extent of it. It was nostalgic, he supposed, but he never really felt content with the forest. It had been too harmonious, too boring.

He had grown restless.

But now, with Nagito tugging him along by the hand, with Nagito practically vibrating with excitement, there was a pang in his chest unlike any other.

He is now restless for an entirely different reason.

_I don’t want him to leave. I... I..._

“It’s peaceful,” he said. “But with humans encroaching, I imagine that it has gotten more difficult.”

“It has,” Nagito said. “We’re not supposed to reveal ourselves to humans, after all. Our worlds are meant to be kept separate but because humans don’t know that...” He shrugged. “Well, it can’t be helped. Still, those traps they set out are quite terrible. I don’t like them.”

Izuru nodded mutely.

“But it’s okay,” Nagito laughed. “The one time I did stumble into a trap, Usami-san helped me out so... I should be grateful to humans, I suppose.”

“I am grateful to Usami and Usami alone,” Izuru said.

“Well, that’s an option, too.” Nagito smiled back at him. “You’re quite peculiar, Izuru-kun. Then again, I tended to avoid cats before I met you.”

“Cats tend to avoid everyone,” Izuru replied.

“True, true!”

_...I don’t want Nagito to leave._

“Ooh, we’re almost there! Prepare yourself, I-zu-ru-kun!”

“Mm.”

_I just..._ His eyes fell shut as Nagito covered them and pushed him along. _I just..._

“Tada~!”

_I want him to stay._

And when Nagito uncovered his eyes, he was treated to the sight of nothing but flourishing, vibrant, glowing flowers of all several shades. Nagito claps in delight as he stares, and he happily pulls Izuru into the field, letting go to flop into the flowerbed with nothing short of absolute content.

Nagito is laughing, cheeks flushed the same shade as several pink flowers that get tangled up in his hair.

Nagito is beautiful, and Izuru doesn’t want him to _ever_ leave.

“Well, well? What do you think?”

Izuru seats himself close by, letting his fingers brush against soft, silky petals.

“...it’s quite nice. This is quite the place, Nagito.”

“Right!” Nagito pushes himself to where he’s sitting up. “It’s a mystical secret place. I like to go here, but... I can’t stay for long. I don’t want a storm to ruin it, after all.”

Izuru reaches out, plucking a petal from his hair.

“I see.”

Nagito nips the petal in between his fingers and pulls it away with his teeth to chew and swallow it. He brightens up even more.

“Do you like it, Izuru-kun?” he asked. “Now that you know the way... You can come here whenever you want. Isn’t that wonderful?”

“It is,” Izuru agreed. “Thank you, Nagito, for showing me this place.”

“...you don’t look very happy.” Nagito falters. It hurts to see. “Izuru-kun... I still don’t understand much about you. Even though I still like you. Very much.”

“...there is not much...to understand...”

He averts his gaze.

But Nagito just tucks a flower into his hair and smiles at him.

“We have time. I’d like to at least try to.”

Izuru sucks in his breath.

His heartbeat has picked up.

He exhales.

“...very well, then.”

* * *

“For as long as I can remember, I have always been...restless. Unhappy, I suppose. No matter where I went or what I did, I just...was bored. Listless. I would watch others interact, sometimes even converse, and I felt no need to join them. So I didn’t. I just...wandered. I went to the village where humans resided. I ended up wandering for so long that I forwent eating. I thought to myself, _what’s even the point_ , and curled up someplace dark and watched humans bustle by. Then, Usami ended up tripping in front of me and spilling all of her groceries.”

He remembers that moment clearly, even now.

“Some of her apples rolled close by. I didn’t want to move. Or perhaps I was too exhausted to do so. It didn’t matter. But Usami saw me, gasped, and immediately tried to give me some of her food. She was begging, crying even, and I ended up eating just to make her stop. She was still sniffling.”

And what a pitiful look it had been. But, still... _Still_.

“She asked me if I wanted to live with her. She said I must be lonely. She was talking to a cat—how was she supposed to know I understood her? I...”

Izuru trailed off as he continued to entwine the stems of flowers.

“I had never seen...such foolish kindness before. I was curious. So before I knew it, I took on this form and I just showed up at her house.” He sighs. “She accepted me without a second thought. Some stranger. Usami really is such a foolish, foolish woman. But she is kinder than anyone I have ever known. I feel as though I should look out for her.”

For a while, Izuru was quiet.

“...that’s why I remain with her, even though she’s a human. But someday, I suspect that she thinks I’ll leave her to go live my own life and not have to rely on her...” He snorted at the thought. “What am I supposed to do at that point?”

Nagito blinks at him.

“Humans don’t live for very long,” he reminded him. “And Usami-san...is already quite old.”

He knew that.

He had always known that.

Izuru hung his head.

“...no matter what happens, her leaving me...is inevitable. It’s ironic, isn’t it, that Usami thinks I might leave her one of these days. More of her short-sighted, kind-hearted foolishness.”

“Izuru-kun,” Nagito said. “You’re very kind, yourself.”

“No.” He shook his head. “I am not. I am merely...”

“You’re kind,” Nagito insisted. “Whether it’s Usami-san’s influence or that you’ve always been this way, you’re definitely kind.”

He couldn’t say anything to that.

Nagito grins. “It’s one of the reasons I really like you, after all. And it’s why... I can’t stay with you and Usami-san.”

Izuru blinked, and there was a coldness in the air amongst all these blossoming, beautiful flowers. It’s a coldness that remains even after Nagito has wrapped his coat around him.

“I can’t let either of you be hurt by my luck.” Nagito stood. “I’m a coward, so I can’t say goodbye to Usami-san, but... I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I said nothing to you, too, Izuru-kun. I took you here for that reason and...to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. For staying with me and tending to me, even when it was just to make Usami-san happy.” He laughs. “It’s been so, so long since anyone’s ever taken care of me. But I can’t keep taking advantage of such kindness.”

Izuru blinked.

_...no._

“Nagito...”

_No, no, no..._

He’s gripping Nagito’s wrist tightly enough to bruise.

“...if it’s luck, then...” His mind is rushing. “I have that too. And Usami’s always been rather misfortunate. Your luck is not anything special, so it’s no reason, to...”

“Izuru-kun.” Nagito met his desperate gaze evenly. “Izuru-kun, it’s not that simple.” He sighs heavily. “Please...let go. You’re hurting me.”

He does. He doesn’t want to, but he does.

“Izuru-kun, my luck is absolute,” Nagito tells him with the blankest expression. “It’s controlled me for as long as I can remember. Like how the moon pulls the tides, I’m utterly helpless against it!” His smile isn’t like before, it’s wide and desperate and almost crazed. “S-So I really can’t do anything, even when I want to! And I don’t... I don’t want anyone else to get hurt... S-So... So...”

His eyes were shimmering and swirling.

“So... So it’s really...it’s really for the best if I just... If I just...”

_I don’t want Nagito to leave._

The thought is loud and deafening, so much so it almost overshadows Nagito’s pitiful ramblings.

Almost.

_I don’t want him to leave but..._

He can’t force someone to stay when they look like that.

“I understand,” Izuru said quietly. “Then, this is farewell.”

Nagito snaps up, shaken and startled. Izuru exhales softly, and then he speaks in a manner intended to be calming.

“It’s okay, Nagito. If you think this is best, then it can’t be helped. I had enjoyed our time together, even when I did not appreciate it. Usami and I...will both miss you. So please be safe.”

Nagito sniffled, shivering.

“I...” Those tears welling up in his eyes begin to spill over. “I-Izuru...kun...”

“Please take care of yourself, Nagito,” Izuru said. “That’s all I can really ask for.”

Nagito lurched forward to embrace him tightly, and he expected that—but what he did not expect was the desperate kiss pressed so helplessly against his lips.

He blinked once, but just as he would have returned it, Nagito hurriedly pulled away.

“...sorry,” he whispered, wiping at Izuru’s mouth as if that would rub away the tingling sensation left behind. “I really, really do like you.”

“...I like you as well.” Nagito’s gaze is so wide, so helpless, that Izuru can’t help but pull him in for another kiss. It’s one that Nagito melts into, lashes fluttering, and one that causes Nagito to slump against him after they part. Izuru simply holds him, stroking his hair with a sigh. “I like you considerably, Komaeda Nagito. That’s why... Please be careful. Don’t get caught in another trap.”

Nagito snorts and laughs weakly, nodding against him.

“Okay, okay! I won’t! I... I promise... But my luck will definitely throw so many horrible things at me afterwards... I...” He trails off. “But... Nothing will take away...the happiness of having spent all this time with Izuru-kun...and the kindness that you and Usami-san have shown me. Please continue to make Usami-san happy until the very end.”

“I will.”

“And...” Nagito swallows. “After she leaves... Please... Please find happiness, Izuru-kun...”

“...very well.”

With that, Nagito pulls back. He smiles, kisses his cheek, and pulls away.

“Bye-bye, Izuru-kun. Tell Usami-san that I’m sorry.”

He can only nod, and with one last wave, Nagito scampers off, leaving him alone.

He might as well finish, and...

Touching the flower that Nagito had tucked away into his hair, he figured he might as well stay in this garden a little longer and appreciate the beauty of it.

* * *

“Izuru-kun!”

“Usami.” Izuru takes a deep breath and holds out his flower crown. Luckily, it hasn’t wilted. “This is for you.”

Usami gasped and took it with a squeal and tearful gratitude.

“Oh, Izuru-kun, where did you find these? They’re beautiful!”

“I took Nagito out into the forest,” he said. “And Nagito had led me there. But...when I was distracted, he hopped away and I couldn’t find him.” A pause. Usami blinks at him. “I’m sorry, Usami, I... I’m...”

Usami wordlessly pulls him into her embrace. She’s soft and warm and smells of bread. She always has...

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s okay, Izuru-kun,” she murmured. “It’s okay. Thank you so much for taking such good care of Nagito.”

Izuru shivered briefly.

“You’re such a kind boy, Izuru-kun. I’m very proud of you.”

He could only nod mutely.

* * *

Days go by as they had before. Usami offers to stay home more often, but he declines. After all, she needs to go into town to make money.

He does take up sewing to help her in the regard. He tries to recreate the texture of Nagito’s fur to little success. But he does well, Usami says.

He reads more. Usami is delighted by that and buys him more books.

The books are fine. He actually enjoys quite a few of them.

Life goes on.

Usami gets sick. But then, she gets better.

Stupidly, he’s shaken about it for a while.

And then, one night, it’s storming. And someone is knocking at their door.

“I’ll get it!” Usami chirps. He trails after her as he’s been prone to do as of late.

And on their porch is someone wrapped in a cloak, wet and shivering.

“I, um...” This person glances up tentatively, ivory strands framing his face. “I’m sorry. I got...caught up in the storm, so...”

“Oh, of course!” Usami leads him inside as Izuru wordlessly stares. “Yes, please, stay as long as you’d like! Izuru-kun, please pour the poor dear a cup of tea.”

Izuru blinks and nods.

“Right away.”

The other won’t look at him nor Usami as she fusses over him.

“Where are your parents, sweetie?” she asks as she dries him off with her towels. “Is there anyone worried about you?”

“A...aha... They, um, haven’t been around...for a while now. I don’t really have anyone, either...”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

Izuru sets out the tea. Usami wrings her hands nervously.

“Um... What’s your name?”

“...Komaeda... Nagito.” He sips at the tea and gives the smallest smile. “It’s good, thank you, um, Izuru-kun...”

“Nagito-kun...” Usami blinks a few times and smiles. “That’s such a lovely name. I knew quite the lovely rabbit with that name. My name is Usami, by the way. And that young man is, of course, Izuru-kun.”

Nagito swallows.

“Aha... How strange.” He chuckles. “I think... Usami is a much more fitting name for a rabbit.”

“You really think so?” Usami asked cheerfully. “Nagito-kun, do you like rabbits?”

“I...know quite a bit about them to be sure...”

“I do, too! Would you like to talk about them?”

Nagito hesitates, but then he nods sheepishly.

“Talking...might help distract from the storm.”

Usami nods in return, and Izuru pulls up a chair.

“I hear rabbits die from loneliness,” he said, making Nagito flinch as Usami sighed.

“Yes, they do... The poor dears... Rabbits break my heart...”

“...they’re quite fragile,” Nagito murmured. “I suppose that’s why they get more attached easily... They’re so needy. They can’t be left alone at all.”

“I don’t mind that,” Usami said. “They’re very cute, after all.”

“They can be rather clever,” Izuru said. “But they are mostly just cute.”

Nagito snorted but hurriedly downed the tea.

“Oh, Nagito-kun, would you like more?”

“...yes please.”

“Izuru-kun?”

“Very well.”

The three of them chatted amiably for a while.

* * *

Usami falls asleep after a while, and they both help her into bed. Afterwards, Nagito is fidgeting and anxious.

“...are you mad?” he asked. “I, um, honestly, I’m pretty upset with myself right now, too.”

“I am glad,” Izuru said. “That Usami got to see you again before she...” He trails off. “No... I am not mad.”

Nagito swallowed and then he reached out and clung to his arm.

“You’re such a stubborn cat,” he mumbled. “The idea of you curling up and dying alone makes me way too sad.”

Izuru was quiet, and then he petted Nagito’s hair.

“...you should be groomed.”

“Ah, are you going to groom me?”

“I might as well. You clearly need it, Nagito.”

Nagito giggles softly and then burrows his face into Izuru’s shoulder.

“Izuru-kun...” He sighed. “I, um...”

Izuru licks his cheek, making him shudder.

“Uwah! Rough!”

“Come on,” he said, tugging Nagito along. “Let’s stop dwelling, Nagito.”

“Oh... Okay.”

“...I’m glad you came by.”

Nagito blinks before smiling brightly.

“Ehe. I’m glad, too.”


End file.
